Crónicas de un Marginado
by La Dama Azul de Konoha
Summary: Porque detrás de la sonrisa arrogante, antes amable, siempre ha estado un chico tímido que lucha con puños por encontrarse a si mismo, por dar con un lugar cálido al cual pertenecer y llamar hogar. Solo busca lo que los demás, ser feliz. Drabbles. Cap5: Nath quiere a Sucrete a su lado, pero para protegerla debe alejarla. Él no puede permitirse ser feliz. Esta solo y debe aceptarlo.
1. El Inicio

**Disclaimer** : Corazón de Melón no me pertenece, todo es creación de Chinomiko y Beemoov.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Crónicas de un marginado**

.

.

 **El Inicio**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Cómo cansa ser todo el tiempo uno mismo"_

 _Julio Cortázar_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se ve al espejo y no puede seguir negándolo. Tiene mirada de idiota.

Aquello lo asusta más que los gritos de su padre.

Sus ojos resplandecen de la misma forma en que los azulados orbes de Melody lo hacen cuando lo ve entrar a la sala de delegados.

Esta perdido, hundido en la presencia de aquella delicada chica pelirroja.

Los golpes fuertes de Ámber en la puerta del baño exigiéndole que salga lo sacan de sus caóticos pensamientos.

Es un nuevo día y con ello un nuevo acto que presentar, debe de seguir fingiendo algo que no es.

Algo que nadie nota, porque ni siquiera él conoce su esencia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

25 de noviembre de 2018. 12:51 am.

Hola pequeñuelos, hace mucho que no pasaba por estos lares, aunque aún debo un final de otro fic, vuelvo con una serie de drabbles de mi rubio favorito porque creo que hay mucho que decir, porque necesito hacerlo.

En fin, espero que me acompañen en este nuevo proyecto chiquito.

¿Review? 3


	2. Ella y los demás

**Disclaimer** : Corazón de Melón no me pertenece, todo es creación de Chinomiko y Beemoov.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Crónicas de un marginado**

.

.

Ella… y los demás

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta"_

 _Eduardo Galeano_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hubo momentos en los que Sucrette le despertaba una curiosidad tan grande, como si fuera de una especie totalmente diferente que no lograbq comprender en nada por mucho que se esforzará.

La pelirroja era una chica peculiar, por llamarla de alguna forma bonita.

Podía hablar con el odioso de Castiel y seguirle la corriente a su humor sarcástico con comentarios menores o igual de ácidos; había logrado romper la barrera de silencio con la que Lysandro se protegía de todos los demás; mantenía una amable relación con Kentin, con la versión que la había seguido desde otra ciudad hasta con la nueva versión que usaba botas militares y ropa de camuflaje.

Y luego apareció él, él y su ruidosa consola.

Antes de que Armin entrara en escena Nathaniel había albergado la esperanza de que sucediera algo entre ellos, puesto que la chica siempre lo acompañaba y ayudaba en todo lo que pudiera, una conexión más especial que las simples pláticas en clase. Antes había sentido un chispazo especial.

Y luego él y sus ojos azules que habían encandilado los verdes de Sucrette.

Se preguntaba si Armin había logrado descubrir todas aquellas facetas que la chica no le mostraba a él.

Si las había apreciado tanto como él lo hubiera hecho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

26 de noviembre de 2018.

Lento, con fallas y tropezones, pero la historia sigue. Tengo que desoxidarme.

7 de diciembre de 2018.

No quería subir el capítulo hasta que ya supiera que pasa en el capítulo 8 de CDMU porque hay varias cosas salseantes que quiero enlazar con los drabbles, así que perdón por la demora, el drabble ya estaba escrito, solo esperaba mas información Cx

Gracias por su review a Irechany , querida, es lindo volver a leerte por estos lares, y a Akuno-P por agregar a favs; son amors.

¿Review? :3


	3. Luchador

**Disclaimer** : Corazón de Melón no me pertenece, todo es creación de Chinomiko y Beemoov.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Crónicas de un marginado**

.

.

Luchador

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aprenderás que no importa en cuantos pedazos tu corazón se partió, el mundo no se detiene para que lo arregles"_

 _William Shakespeare_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nathaniel tardó un tiempo en comprender que si él no hacía algo por salvarse nadie más lo haría.

Ni su madre, ni su hermana y mucho menos su padre.

Todos lo habían abandonado.

Melody, quien durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el instituto quiso meterse en su vida, en su alma, lo ignoró en cuanto escucho rumores estúpidos de él; hasta Sucrette que lo había abrazado con mucho mimo una noche en su cama lo había abandonado sin tentarse el corazón, había dejado a todos sus amigos y su novio atrás, él no iba a ser la diferencia.

Estar solo ya no lo asustaba, la silenciosa presencia de Bianca lograba calmar el asfixiante sentimiento de soledad que lo rondaba como un buitre hambriento, lo que si lograba alterar sus nervios era la sensación de fragilidad que tenía sobre su persona.

Si nadie iba a protegerlo, él estaba obligado a aprender.

El boxeo era un deporte que tiempo atrás le había llamado la atención por su simplicidad y toda la preparación que había detrás de ello: pegas y no dejas que te den, golpeas sin importar quién este adelante.

Esa era su nueva forma de sobrevivir.

Luchar solo por él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 de enero de 2019. 12:41 am.

Hola pequeñuelos, acá esta otra parte de la historia, no sé si lo había dicho, pero en la línea de esta historia a Nath lo rechazó Su por Armin (creo que eso lo puse en el cap anterior) y ahora que ella regreso pues a ver qué sucede, trataré de apegarme lo más que pueda a los capítulos, pero aun así los drabbles no tendrán un orden (que eso de ser ordenada no se me da xD)

Gracias por los reviews a **MoremoreAn** y a **Guest,** y también por agregar la historia a favoritos a **Mizu Airam L** y a **Txramxsu** , todas son amors puro.

¡Nos leemos el siguiente capitulo! :)

Posdata: ¡Nathaniel es el personaje que más quieren de CDM! ¡Dominaremos el mundo pronto, muajajaja! Cx

¿Review? :3


	4. En los ojos del Enemigo

**Disclaimer** : Corazón de Melón no me pertenece, todo es creación de Chinomiko y Beemoov.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Crónicas de un marginado**

.

.

En los ojos del enemigo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hay que tener cuidado al elegir a los enemigos porque uno termina pareciéndose a ellos.

Jorge Luis Borges

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Si algo ha aprendido a lo largo de los años es que la vida da muchos giros, y algunos no dejan de sorprenderlo por lo inesperado, pero después de un tiempo lejos de su ciudad natal a causa de las giras hay principalmente tres cosas que llaman su atención: las bobies de Sucrette, su redondo trasero y la relación que ésta mantiene con Nathaniel.

Aún recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer cuando conoció en el Sweet Amoris a esa chiquilla pelirroja, despistada y entrometida que destacaba para él por pasar la mayor parte del tiempo recorriendo los pasillos del instituto buscando resolver la vida de los demás y por parecer una vil tabla de planchar. Esto último había cambiado en los años lejos de la ciudad.

Y claro, cómo olvidar todo el drama que había provocado por su repentina partida apenas graduarse, sincerándose consigo mismo, esa chica había calado en él, no al grado de supurar amor eterno e infinito por ella como lo hacían Gi Joe, el chico friki o el rubito reprimido, pero si era cierto que en un momento le había atraído esa personalidad necia y amable junto con sus frescos ojos verdes. Pero a Sucrette solo le había interesado Armin.

Sin embargo ellos dos habían terminado hace bastante tiempo, dejando la entrada libre.

Y Castiel puede observarlo, puede notar que no es el único en fijarse en las curvas de la chica marcadas por ese bikini verde y la falda rosa que intenta cubrir unas largas piernas, y a ella parece no importarle, cuando el agua marina esta demasiado fría para seguir jugueteando en ella todos se reúnen en el bar y casi parece que han vuelto a los viejos tiempos, exceptuando el incomodo silencio cuando Sucrette arrastra a Nathaniel a unirse a ellos.

El delegado ya no es como antes.

Cuando la noche ya no lo es tanto y faltan pocas horas para el amanecer decide marcharse, toma su guitarra con la que había estado practicando su canción favorita de la infancia, y a lo lejos puede ver en las escaleras dos figuras, una chica dormida en el hombro de un sujeto que la mira como un idiota, y los destellos rojizos del largo cabello femenino le dan la respuesta de quienes son.

A Sucrette no le convienen estar con Nathaniel, y todos parecen notarlo, menos ella que lo sigue tratando cómo si aun tuvieran quince años y él no fuera el malviviente que todo mundo conoce. A pesar del paso del tiempo, la pelirroja sigue siendo tonta y crédula, y el rubito sigue ocultando sentimientos por ella, pero en su esencia esta vez hay algo más turbio, oscuro.

Algo que definitivamente va a lastimar a Sucrette.

Y Castiel no esta dispuesto a consolarla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

7 de marzo de 2019.

¡No estoy muerta! Cx bueno, un poco, estoy en estado zombie por todas las cosas que hay que hacer en la universidad que no dan tiempo para nada, pero me he dado una escapada para poder hacer esto xB

He decidido cambiar de narrador para que contara un momentillo entre Nath y Su, y quién mejor que Castiel (que en el capitulo 10 se pone a advertirle a la prota sobre el rubito) ya que los conoce a ambos xD

En fin, nos leemos! (espero que pronto, pronto)

¿Review? :3


	5. Anhelado Beso Aterrador

**Disclaimer** : Corazón de Melón no me pertenece, todo es creación de Chinomiko y Beemoov.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Crónicas de un marginado**

.

.

Anhelado Beso Aterrador

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Me asusta un poco, ¿sabe?, sentirme sentimental"_

 _La Tregua, Mario Benedetti._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se levantó bruscamente de la cama, estaba sudando, hacia bastante tiempo que no tenía una pesadilla tan vivida, una que lograba calarle los huesos y hacerlo temblar como un niño indefenso. A un lado suyo Blanca se despertó y ronroneo malhumorada, pero al notar su estado alterado se acercó para consolarlo.

-Estoy bien pequeña, estoy bien.

Paso una mano por su rubio cabello y volvió a acomodarse entre las sábanas, reprochándose por ser tan estúpido.

El día había empezado genial, de hecho, hacía bastante tiempo que no se sentía así de ilusionado, lleno de vida, como un chiquillo con juguete nuevo el día de Navidad. Kim lo observó curiosa al ver su entusiasmo, y por lo mismo no le puso muchas pegas al momento de dejarle las llaves del gimnasio.

La razón era una reunión con Sucrette.

No.

¡Una cita!

¡Joder!

Con todos los turbios problemas que cargaba sobre sus hombros él se permitía tener una cita como cualquier chico de su edad, era totalmente irrisorio y un poco ridículo, tenía miedo por todo lo que podía acarrear, pero no quería permitirse perder algo tan importante como ella. Había llegado el momento de ser sincero, pero para eso, también tenía que enseñarle a Sucrette a protegerse, justo como a Amber.

Tenía que darle armas a las personas que quería, tenían que defenderse por si él ya no estaba.

Y luego ella había aparecido en ese jodido pantalón ajustado de rayas blancas y negras, el sedoso cabello de fuego atado en una coleta alta y la sonrisa nerviosa. Justo como él.

Y a pesar de los años que llevaba conociéndola, Sucrette siempre lograba sorprenderlo. Estaban en pleno entrenamiento y ella había tropezado, se había puesto nerviosa con su cercanía al sentir sus pectorales desnudos, y luego lo había besado, como pidiendo permiso para algo más.

Un beso simple, suave, como el aleteo de una mariposa.

Sencillo, pero necesario como el aire.

Después no pudo contenerse, ella se acercó y él la atrapo entre sus brazos, podía sentir su calidez, las suaves manos acariciando el cabello de su nuca, su aroma a moras invadiendo sus fosas nasales.

No quería que escapara de él.

Luego, al dejarla en el campus, la magia se había reventado como una burbuja. Su realidad lo golpeo sin compasión alguna.

Él no podía permitirse ser feliz.

Con un suspiro acomodo a Blanca en su pecho e intentó volver a dormir.

Para que esos ojos verdes estuvieran a salvo, los apartaría de su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 de abril de 2020.

Primer escrito del año, creo.

Tengo tiempo por la cuarentena, así que hay que aprovechar para que algo bueno salga de todo este horror. Espero que todo esté bien, tanto para ustedes como para sus seres queridos. Sigan las indicaciones en medida de lo posible, si nos cuidamos podemos ayudar a evitar que se propague más el virus.

Sé que ya tiene bastante que no actualizo, así que espero que aún quede gente por este fandom.

Solo me queda agradecer a PhantomLisu por el comentario del capítulo anterior, eres amors.

¡Nos leemos!

¿Review? :)


End file.
